


Alpha Alpha Zeta [97-line]

by rome_in_asia



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bacon, Barbie - Freeform, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fraternities & Sororities, I really love 97line sue me, Implied Smut, M/M, Mainly focuses on their friendship, Slice of Life, Stupidity, and a bit of taekook, cause i get distracted easily, i realized i suck at writing while doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "I heard there's only so few of them because most die during the initiations. It's that intense.""Alpha Alpha Zeta are the straightest, toughest, ultra-masculine guys on campus.""Yes, they are absolute fuckboys. Heartless. Occasionally shirtless."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a test run/preview of a fic I'm working on. Depending on how it's received by you guys, I might or might not continue.
> 
> Anyway, disclaimers:
> 
> 1\. I only casually stan GOT7, Astro, and NCT... for now. So if it's a bit OOC, please bear with me, I don't mean to offend.
> 
> 2\. In this Universe, they're gay. Don't like that? Leave.
> 
> 3\. The ships might change, especially for GOT7, NCT, and Astro... but the Seventeen and BTS ships are final because I am trash and I am unbelievably soft for them. (not)

"I heard there's only so few of them because most die during the initiations. It's _that_ intense."

"Alpha Alpha Zeta are the straightest, toughest, ultra-masculine guys on campus."

"Yes, they are absolute fuckboys. Heartless. Occasionally shirtless."

\----

"THERE'S A SPIDER IN THE BATHROOM!" Mingyu shrieked, running out with only a towel wrapped around his hips. He threw a slipper at a snickering Yugyeom, adding, "Stop checking me out and shoo the spider away!"

Jungkook looked up from the TV screen where Barbie Princess and the Pauper was playing for their weekly Barbie Movie Night. "Just shoo it out?"

"Yes, we are strictly against killing in this household!" Seokmin affirmed, shoving Bambam off the armchair so he can read a book.

"Even cockroaches?" Minghao asked.

"No, fuck cockroaches and their fucking tiny hairy shit legs. They deserve to burn in fucking hell shithole." Jaehyun suddenly snapped at them, waving a knife from the kitchen doorway.

"That's five dollars into the swear piggie, Jae." Eunwoo handed the heavy coin back over. "Pay up."

\---

"Well, you know what they say... the bigger the muscle, the bigger the heart." Seokmin shrugged, rubbing smoothing circles on a crying Jungkook's back. He and Jaehyun shared sympathetic looks, totally agreeing.

Minghao cleared his throat and glared at the three buffer guys.

"See? Where is the lie?" Jaehyun threw his hands up.

\---

"Are you seriously watching The Titanic?" Bambam pointed his finger at Yugyeom, fury warping his face. He was _vibrating_ with anger.

"Uh--"

"WITHOUT ME?"

"Someone said _Titanic,_ I am summoned." Eunwoo popped in, holding the half-finished scarf he was knitting, and plopped down beside Yugyeom on the bed. He gave the two younger boys a wide grin, "I hate Rose, by the way. I know I'm a top, but I'd let Jack paint me with his _hmnnn_ like a French girl anytime."

Bambam sputtered in reply.

"TMI, man."

\----

"Where is my son?"

"Hao, you're gay." Seokmin reminded. "You don't even want to see a girl's cherry blossom."

Minghao gave him a pointed look. "I meant Kermit. Where is he? Have you seen him?"

"Maybe he got tired of having such a controlling, dab-machine, cursing, milk-before-cereal Chinese dad and went out with his druggie friends at Ms. Piggy's." Seokmin continued scrolling through his phone. After a few minutes of silence, he looked up and his eyes widened.

Minghao was on the floor, shaking and muttering things about being terrible father and how Ms. Piggy was probably brain-washing his son.

Mingyu sighed. "You broke him, Seok. _Again._ "

\----

"What do I wear?" Jungkook cried in despair, falling to his knees.

"Dude, I don't think you have much of a choice here." Yugyeom gestured to the open cabinet, where an endless stream of plain black and white t-shirts hang with jeans and several pairs of Timberlands.

Jungkook let out a noise that sounded too much like a dying whale.

"This is what you get when you only shop at the Army Store." Bambam sighed.

\----


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook needed new friends.

Jungkook needed new friends.

He sighed deeply, taking in the mess that are his bestfriends in the living room. Bambam was passed out over the coffee table with what were hopefully erasable sharpie drawings of a dick on his face and fake mustache, Minghao was cuddling with a Kermit plushie under the said coffee table, Yugyeom was snoring on the stairs, and Jaehyun was still ~~screaming~~ singing _All By Myself_ on the couch.

"Is that... _my_ cheesecake?" Mingyu screeched, gesturing at a messy container on the floor.

"I need a shower." Jungkook muttered, running his hands over his sweaty hair. "God, what are we going to do with them?"

Mingyu was still mourning over his food, so Eunwoo, who had gone to the gym with them, answered, "Maybe we can just leave them here? Would that teach them a lesson to not mix redbull and vodka next time?"

"I don't think it would."

"Let's leave them there."

"My cheesecake!" Mingyu wailed, clutching the empty container to his chest. "Kook, Woo, who do you think can do such an atrocious thing? Who would dare attack a defenseless slab of calories that I labelled carefully that it was only for my consumption?"

The answer was quick from both of the other sober boys. "Minghao."

"Okay, crap. Nevermind then." MIngyu audibly gulped, leaving the pink tupperware on the floor. "Where's Seokmin?"

"Possibly in church. It's a Sunday, right?" Eunwoo shrugged, moving the couch a bit to get his fluffy puppy slippers out from under it. When Mingyu sent him a confused look, he added, "Jisoo-hyung sings in the choir, dude. Why else would you think Seokie would even think of stepping foot in a church when he could be drunk here too?"

"Honestly, this house is going to the garbage pit!" Jungkook exclaimed when Jaehyung passed out and broke another of Minghao's vases. He had to tiptoe his way around Bambam's legs to get to his room, and spotted what looked like a McDaddy body pillow on the ground. "I... I'm not even going to ask."

"Who owns that?" Mingyu asked in a tiny voice.

All heads slowly turned towards Yugyeom on the stairs, still blissfully unaware.

"Oh my god."

 

* * *

 

"But why do we need to pay a buck-load of money for Bacon? We just got drunk!" Yugyeom whined, cheeks still aflame two hours after they had cleaned the living room up and was confronted about his body pillow. Bambam had been particularly ruthless, claiming he could be a better substitute for McDaddy but Yugyeom pushed him off the sofa with a _Stop targeting my twinkness, you bottom!_

"Because you made Gyu cry and you scarred Eunwoo and I forever." Jungkook filtered through their DVD collection. "Have we watched the Island Princess yet?"

"Two months ago, I think." Seokmin answered with a mouthful of popcorn, handing their trusty and heavy piggybank over for Minghao to dump several dollars in. "Oh! Let's watch A Mermaid's Tale! _She's the queen of the wa-a-a-aves_ \--"

Jaehyun groaned, still hungover. "Is that the one where Barbie turned from fairy to mermaid?"

"Uh, no, Jae. I think that's Fairytopia II or something." Bambam sighed and fed Bacon with his own fees. "Bye-bye new Gucci slippers."

"Mermaidia. It's Barbie: Mermaidia." Mingyu corrected.

Jungkook finally found the DVD and popped it in, squeezing in between Mingyu and Yugyeom on the loveseat.

"Wait, wait!" Bambam shouted, springing up from the armchair. The dick was still on his face because, well, Jaehyun didn't use an erasable sharpie. "Pause it, I gotta pee!"

"Who are you and what have you contributed to this house to warrant that priviledge?" Yugyeom shot at the elder, pointing a back massager at him. "Speak, or forever hold your silence and pee."

"I distributed condom packets around the house."

Mingyu looked confused. "Is that the reason why I found an XXL strawberry-flavored, vibrating pack in my Fruity Loops cereal and favorite puppy mug this morning, for two weeks straight? Man, where are you even getting the condoms?"

"And why the fuck did you even think those would be useful when none of us are getting laid?" Eunwoo added, pouting and sulking into a pillow. "I can't believe we're the most feared frat in the university but none of us got any action since the school year started. Also, do you have other flavors?"

"Well, was that... enough to warrant a pause?" Yugyeom asked.

Minghao scoffed. "No. Run and release your pee, Barbie ain't stopping for your urethra."

"Fuck you guys!" Bambam screeched as he raced down the hallway.

"Excuse you, I _top_!" Jungkook yelled back.

 

* * *

 

"I can't see any empty tables." Mingyu whined, tugging at Jungkook's backpack. "Dude, we gotta sit down or we'll make a mess of my food again! I am not having a replay of freshman year when we ate spicy tempura in the hallway and you sneezed at me because it was too spicy and ruined my shir--"

"God, Gyu, do you ever like, shut up?" Jungkook groaned, pulling him to a seemingly empty table, stopping when he realized it was taken too. Feeling desperate and really hungry, he cleared his throat to get the stranger's attention. "Uh, excuse me, but can we share a table? There's really nowhere else and..." _holy fuck an angel just appeared in front of me._

The boy had big, dark eyes framed with thick lashes, a big but somehow fitting nose, and golden skin that would put Mingyu's complexion to shame ( _Jungkook's just really biased, don't mind him)._ His pretty pink lips formed a perfect 'o' as he stared up at Jungkook.

"Okay."

_Shit, that voice is deeper than Yoongi-hyung's stomach when he drinks._

"T-thanks." Jungkook slid into the seats in front of said angel, pulling Mingyu with him. 

"I'm Kim Taehyung."

"Oh! We have the same last name! My name's Kim Mingyu!"

"Twenty percent of SoKor's population has Kim as a last name." Someone cut in, dropping into the empty seat beside Taehyung and in front of Mingyu, who looked like he had just seen a ghost. "I'm gone for five minutes and you make new friends, how is that possible, Taehyung?"

"H-Hello! My name is Kim Mingyu!"

The stranger, who had piercing dark eyes and pale skin and a really thin stature, frowned. "Yes, I heard you the first time." Then relented, "My name's Jeon Wonwoo."  
Jungkook cleared his throat, trying to save his bestfriend from embarrassment. "I'm Jeon Jungkook. I'm a Performing Arts major and Mingyu's a Culinary Arts major. We're both juniors."

"Wait." Taehyung leaned forward, stopping only until he was a few inches away from Jungkook's red face. "As in, _Jeon Jungkook_ and _Kim Mingyu_ of Alpha Alpha Zeta? I'm talking to the very same guys who killed a professor?"

"What?"

"You do know those rumors are so far from the truth, right?" Wonwoo munched on a fry in a bored manner, totally oblivious or just pointedly ignoring Mingyu's blatant staring at him with starry eyes. He fixed Jungkook with a cold stare. "Right?"

"Uh, no professors were harmed in the history of A2Z." Jungkook quickly clarified, wanting to see relief spread through Taehyung's beautiful features. And it did, so he also relaxed. "Um, where did that come from? The rumor, I mean."

Taehyung bit into his burger and began talking with his mouth full and normally Jungkook would have been really grossed out but instead, he was fighting a smile. "They just started around actually. You know, your frat is like, the most macho, most masculine--"

"Those two mean the same thing." Wonwoo sighed.

"Well, you get the idea."

Jungkook shrugged. "I knew there were rumors, but to the extent of murder?"

"We're _macho_?" Mingyu choked out, seemingly out of his daze then. He grabbed Jungkook's arm, eyes wide in panic. "Kook! We're _macho!_ "

"Is your friend okay?" Taehyung asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Gyu's just a little loose in the head-- hey!" Mingyu sent a balled up tissue flying towards Jungkook, who panicked because... well, any tissue that Mingyu touched is guaranteed stained and dirty already. "Eww, did you just throw your used tissue on me?"

Wonwoo let his lips quirk into a small smile when Mingyu stuck his tongue out like a brat, but the action was not unnoticed by Jungkook.

"Five minutes to two, Wonnie!" Taehyung announced, looking at his mickey mouse watch with a grimace. "You know how Professor Han gets angry when I'm late by ten seconds!"

"Right, and how is that my problem?"

"Wonnie!"

Wonwoo held his fork up and glared at Taehyung. "Call me that one more time and--"

"Wonnie!" Mingyu suddenly erupted into giggles, _full on, teenage girl_ giggles. "It's so cute!"

"Oh my god, Jeon Wonwoo, are you blushing?" Taehyung screamed, and Jungkook really should have already been turned off because Taehyung was yelling his ear drums off or doing really weird stuff like picking off stray ants from the table and setting them on the ground with a small _be free!,_ but really, Jungkook had a dopey smile all along. "You don't have time to blush! We're gonna be late!"

"Hey, Tae- uh, I can call you that, right?" Jungkook found himself blurting out, gently grabbing the hem of Taehyung's polo sleeve to get the other's attention. "Um, I... Uh..."

Wonwoo scoffed, gathering his things and throwing Jungkook another napkin. Because he was so used to Mingyu's really unhygeinic ways, Jungkook yelped and dropped the tissues, to which Wonwoo barked out deep laughter and slung an arm over Taehyung's shoulders to steer him to class, "That's his number! You're welcome."

Mingyu fell off his seat in laughter as Jungkook's eyes widened and he picked up all the tissues that fell from the table in panic... including the ones with Mingyu's snot in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last!! Thank you for the positive feedback and for waiting... Alpha Alpha Zeta will officially continue!! *cue fireworks*
> 
> Update will be in a week, so stay tuned~ I promise longer and funnier chapters and we'll have plot. Sort of. Hopefully.
> 
> For those wondering what a McDaddy body pillow looks like... it's the one on the left [art not mine, but damn the artist (azrael santi) is good!]:
> 
>  
> 
> [ McDaddy ](http://pm1.narvii.com/6685/03ea3ae4c619dae124d24d14cf2c6c04b4fc7a49_00.jpg)


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY TO HAVE KEPT YOU ALL WAITING I WAS BASICALLY DEAD FROM ALL THE REQUIREMENTS SCHOOL HAS BEEN GIVING BUT Holy Week is about to start so legit expect more updates now :)

  
Seokmin walked into the house with a big smile, glowing so bright the sun was starting to get envious. _Jisoo-hyung finally noticed me! He said he could see a halo above my head-- does that mean he sees me as an angel? But he's the angel! Why is he so breath taking? My heart is Oh my g-_

"What the chicken nugget!" he suddenly sputtered, wiping water off his face with his sleeve. Seokmin glared at Eunwoo, who had a spray bottle in one hand and a towel in another, dressed in a neon yellow apron that was really painful to look at. "Bro!"

"Sorry, you were staying in front of the doorway for so long I thought you became a dusty statue and needed polishing."

"Booooo~" Yugyeom yelled from the sofa, throwing corn chips at Eunwoo.

Eunwoo retaliated by throwing a lampshade at him.

"Hey, hey! Stop!" Seokmin winced when the porcelain hit the ground and shattered into pieces. The three stared at the broken light fixture for a moment before realizing the shit they just got themselves into.

"We can't put that under my bed anymore! We still have Jungkook's broken china plates in there!" Eunwoo hissed, gathering the lampshade into his apron using the towel to avoid getting hurt. "What do we do?"

"I thought you already threw them away!" Yugyeom, in his panic, also began to pick the broken porcelain from the ground.

"Bambam was supposed to be the one to throw them!"

Seokmin suddenly yelled out when a shard cut through his palm. "I'm bleeding! I'm going to die! Will I see Jisoo-hyung again? Will he greet me at the gates of heaven and welcome me with open arms and that angelic smile?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone in this house is going to hell, but okay, Seok. You're not going to die." Eunwoo dumped the broken lampshade into the floor with his apron and grabbed Seokmin towards the kitchen.

"What am I going to do with this?" Yugyeom screeched, gesturing at the porcelain wildly.

"Hide it under Jungkook's bed!"

"Good idea!"

Jaehyun was in the kitchen, surrounded by unopened ramen cup noodles on the dining table, resting in the lotus position and listening to 2NE1 on repeat. He raised an eyebrow when Seokmin started crying and Eunwoo was rummaging for the first aid kit.

"What broke this time?"

"Seokmin."

"I meant what furniture..."

"Ah, that would be the lampshade we got at the flea market last year from Beta Hills."

"Where is it now?"

"Under Jungkook's bed-- stay still, I swear to God, Seokmin-- also, Jae, what's with the ramen noodles?" Eunwoo hit Seokmin with the betadine bottle and the younger pouted.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're like fireworks?"

Seokmin's jaw dropped and he let out the longest _uwu_ he could. "Is it because I'm bright and beautiful?"

Eunwoo pulled out a coin and dropped it into Bacon. "No, because you're fucking loud and distracting."

Jaehyun began laughing so hard he pushed the ramen cups off the table as he sprawled out his limbs in a bad imitation of a clapping seal. When he realized what he did, he also started screaming, "My chakra! My yin and yang! My pingheng he shenghuo qu!"

"What?"

"Illiterates." Jaehyun sniffed as he picked the cups up and left the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

"You know what I think is rude?"

Minghao scrolled through his phone, wholly uninterested in whatever Mingyu was talking about, but he hummed periodically to let his friend know he was listening. They were on the way to the gym building, with Minghao headed to the second floor dance studio and Mingyu the basement to hit the gym.

"That Wonwoo-ssi gave Jungkook Taehyung-hyung's number but conveniently forgot to give his own number to me!" Mingyu was seething, but it seemed like he was just a sulky puppy in the end.

"Maybe he's just, y'know, not interested in you."

Mingyu looked like he wanted to cry and Minghao internally panicked.

"But that's just a possibility. Don't cry on me, please, my shirt is new." He blabbered out when Mingyu pulled him into a bone-crushing hug in the middle of the sidewalk. "Gyu, hey. We're gay but get off. You can't afford this property."

Minghao finally managed to push him off after a while, and they separated at the first floor lobby. The dance studio was still empty and cool when he entered, and Minghao was overjoyed, springing into a dance the moment his phone connected to the speakers.

"What a beautiful day!" He exclaimed joyfully, and the door opened.

His senior, a fellow Chinese dancer, Wen Junhui, walked in with earphones. He sent Minghao a wink before setting his bag on the floor and retrieving a bottle of water, giving the younger a wonderful view of his toned butt and thighs.

"What a beautiful gay." Minghao added, suddenly feeling a little hot.

"I can hear you~" Junhui chirped annoyingly brightly. He glanced back at a blushing Minghao and winked _again_. "Like what you're seeing, Hao?"

"Okay, stop harrassing the junior that can drop kick you anytime he wants, Jun." Hoseok, their dance instructor and lead choreographer, warned lightly. "Flirt after practice, yeah? We have a showcase in two days!"

For the rest of the class, Minghao couldn't concentrate.

It must have something to do with Junhui winking and giving him an _unnecessary_ amount of attention throughout the whole practice.

"You look beat."

"No shit." Minghao snapped, handing out a coin for Mingyu to take. "Okay, so you know how this really hot senior's in my dance elec, right? Remember, the guy who greeted us on orientation day wearing a hotdog costume and yelling _Wieners are Winners_?"

"I can't believe I'm friends with someone with terrible taste in men." Mingyu sniffed, then almost went crashing into a fruit stall when Minghao pushed him. "Hey!"

"He's _hot._ "

"Whatever. Is Jun-hyung the reason you look like Bambam's goldfish Yuggie and I had to flush down the toilet two weeks ago?"

Minghao paused. "You and Yuggie _what?_ "

"Nothing!"

"Anyway, Jun-hyung kept giving me looks and winking in my way and it made me lose my footing and I crashed into Jongin twice." Minghao suddenly fumed. "How dare he be hot! My gay is being attacked!"

"Your gay is always attacked when it comes to Jun-hyung, no offense." Mingyu hummed. He opened AAZ's front door and made eye contact with Bambam on the floor of the living room, the latter's mouth white and powder all over his pajamas.

"Did you eat all of my powdered donuts?" Minghao could see how Mingyu's adam apple bobbed in rage. "B--"

"No!" Bambam's reply was muffled and more powder spilled into his lap.

"Then..." Mingyu took a deep breath. "What's that on your clothes?"

"C-Cocaine."

Minghao almost fell over in hysterics.

"Bam."

"Yes, Gyu?"

"You have five seconds to run and get a headstart. Then I'll catch you and hang you by your toenails over the neighborhood septic tank. _Naked_. Hao, time him." Mingyu was already craning his neck and stretching.

Bambam sent Minghao a pleading look as the Chinese man whipped out the timer on his phone.

" _Five_."

"No!"

" _Four._ "

"Better run, Bam."

"T _hree_."

"Fuck!" Bambam sped away.

"You're not going to kill him, right?" Minghao inquired when Bambam turned left towards the bedroom. "It's hard to hide a body nowadays, just so you know, but there's a back alley behind the Business Building that no one passes by."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Hao." Mingyu growled before speeding off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed :D


	4. Three

"Hey, you know, you'd make a decent stripper." Yugyeom commented when Bambam carelessly shucked off his dirtied pajamas to change into cleaner ones after the hell chase with Mingyu (ft. Minghao having everything on camera). "Really, bro."

"I'm offended!" Bambam screeched, throwing his soiled pajamas at Yugyeom on the bed.

"That I called you a stripper? Isn't that like, your life goal?"

"No, I'd make an _amazing_ stripper, you fat ass!"

"Okay, what's this I hear about strippers? Are we taking up Jackson-hyung's apprenticeship offer for some easy money? I've been telling you guys to join me for the entire --"

Jaehyun poked his head into the room. When met with Yugyeom's confused look, Jaehyun's mouth dropped into an 'o'. "Nevermind, then!"

Left in silence when Jaehyun withdrew, Bambam turned to Yugyeom, wiggling his eyebrows flirtily. "I'll give you the first show for free."

 

* * *

 

 

"Where were you, young man?"

Jungkook jumped in surprise when Mingyu climbed out of the mess of blankets of Jungkook's own bed. "What the banana milk, Gyu? Why are you in my bed?" He threw his backpack in one corner. "Scoot over, I wanna sleep."

"You're not kicking me out?" Mingyu asked, bewildered.

"No. Minghao probably kicked you out again. Hey, any contact with Wonwoo-hyung?"

Mingyu actually sniffled, wiping his nose on Jungkook's Iron Man blanket. "No. He's not on any networking sites in this university. Does he even exist, Kook? Or did I just create him as a companion to your boyfriend and now I'm obsessed with this superficial, fictional character that somehow encompasses all my dream qualities?"

Jungkook did not understand half of what Mingyu was blabbering about, but he took a shot in a dark. "Are you saying Wonwoo-hyung might not be real?"

"It hurts to hear it outloud!" Mingyu wailed.

"Look, he's real. You asked where I was? Well, I was in Jin-hyung's cafe and Wonwoo-hyung just swooped by and deposited Taetae-hyung in front of me with specific instructions to not let him out of my sight or any animal with fluffy covers because apparently, their dorm room was fast becoming a zoo with the cats and stray dogs Taetae-hyung was bringing home."

Mingyu continued sobbing softly.

"Wanna get a break-up tub?" Jungkook suggested.

"Yes please."

Thirty minutes later, Jungkook had turned the living room into a big blanket fort with pillows and a Disney marathon ready to play. Checking the attendance before he distributes the ice cream tubs, he realized there were two AAZ brothers missing.

"Where's Bambam and Yugyeom?"

Jaehyun squeaked a reply, but it was incomprehensible.

"I'll check their room." Seokmin volunteered, throwing out a strawberry condom from his cereal box to somewhere behind him. As he was getting up, Jaehyun made a strangled noise of protest. "What?"

"They'll come down in a bit." Jaehyun managed, burning red.

"Bro, you okay?" Minghao asked him. "You look redder than Gyu's baby briefs."

"Excuse me!"

The door to Yugyeom and Bambam's room opened, and the two stumbled out looking like they haven't combed their hair and moisturized yet and was that --  
"HICKEY!" the six boys chorused in varying tones of surprise and accusation.

"What's this?" Bambam rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking at the bedsheet decor and completely ignoring the pointed fingers at him. "Slumber party?"

"Did you hit homerun on each other?" Jungkook asked, surprised. "Damn, who pitched?"

Eunwoo smacked him on the shoulder with a throw pillow.

"I did." Yugyeom timidly raised a hand.

"Next time, it's going to be me." Bambam sashayed over to his spot, limping a bit. "Seriously though, what's the occassion? Why are we having the teenage girl signature pity party in the frat house?"

"Mingyu."

"Ah." Yugyeom nodded empathically. "What are we watching first?"

Thirty minutes into Lion King, with Seokmin already prematurely crying, the doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza I ordered over two hours ago." Jaehyun hurriedly got up. When he flung the door open, ready to give the pizza man a whole clapped speech about punctuality and extra cheese, Jaehyun suddenly deflated. "Uh."

"Sorry, the guy supposed to deliver this fell into a manhole up the road repairs in front of Wonho's Ramyun Everyday shop. A firetruck had to pull him and the pizza out. Thankfully, the pizza is still in one piece."

"H-how about the dude?"

Pizza man shrugged. "I didn't bother asking. I guess you'll know if a finger pops out of your faucet one of these days."

Jaehyun looked horrified.

"I'm joking. Mark just needed a few stitches on his head. He's okay."

"Oh my-- you scared me for a moment there!" Jaehyun almost playfully smacked pizza man on the shoulder before stopping himself when he realized pizza man looked thin enough to be knocked by the wind. "What's your name?"

Because screw it, pizza man was _cute._

"That would $20.75, please."

"That's an awfully long name, dude." Jaehyun reluctantly handed the money over, pouting in what he hoped was in an adorable way. "I'm Jung Jaehyun."

"And I'm thanking you for giving exact change!" pizza man smiled, and Jaehyun actually thought he went blind because wow that smile was bright. "Thank you for choosing Jin Jin's Pizza Parlour!"

Jaehyun watched pizza man walk away while nodding along to some music only pizza men could hear.

"Jae!" Minghao barked from inside. "I'm hungry!"

"Okay!" Jaehyun grumbled, walking back inside. He opened the pizza box, hoping to get the first bite, when a flash of writing caught his eye. In black, broad marker that Jaehyun realized was what pizza man used to write on the receipt earlier, Jaehyun read:

_TAEYONG. xxx-xxx-xxxx._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! A bit late! But I am!

**Author's Note:**

> HOW WAS IT? SHOULD I CONTINUE OR SHOULD I NOT? PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS ON THIS AND KUDOS ㅠㅠ i really want to continue this
> 
> Have a great day :)


End file.
